


Bag of Tricks

by caz251



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-26
Updated: 2015-07-26
Packaged: 2018-04-11 09:51:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4430708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caz251/pseuds/caz251
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony goes out for supplies and comes back with a bag he is claiming to have been given.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bag of Tricks

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the weekend challenge at 1 million words

“I’m telling you – the guy was a complete stranger, just walked up and gave me the bag.” Tony tried to explain, the disbelieving looks on his team mates faces putting him off slightly.

“Really Stark, you expect us to believe that.” Natasha asked, staring at him like he was something she had stepped in. 

“Yes.” Tony replied.

Clint chuckled, “You already told us you were going to get supplies, why won’t you just admit it.”

“Cupid, this wasn’t what I meant!” Tony exclaimed, “I’m telling the truth here.”

“Well what did you go for then? And where is it?” Bruce asked, hoping to get the bottom of the situation quickly.

“I went to get alcohol, and lots of it, you lot need a lot to even get tipsy never mind drunk. I decided that getting it delivered made more sense than carrying it though.” Tony explained.

“So, after ordering a lot of alcohol to get us drunk you went and bought the contents of that bag.” Steve stated.

“No, you’re not listening.” Tony denied. “A strange man gave me the bag, I didn’t buy a huge bag of sex toys, help me out J.”

“Sir is right, he didn’t buy them, but the man didn’t register as a stranger, he gave the same readings as Mr Liesmith.” The AI told the room.

“Loki!” Thor bellowed, “Stark, what’s going on between you and my brother?”

Tony groaned, banging his head back against the wall, he really wished he had brought at least a couple of bottles of alcohol back with him; he needed a drink.


End file.
